The Thing About Broom Cupboards
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Part Two of The Things About Things series. Be careful in those broom cupboards, you may get caught!


**Hello, Lovelies! My muse was on a role and here is part two of The Thing About Things series! Hope you enjoy and I have 1k words for the next chapter of Memories of the Past. Hoping the muse starts letting me finish the next chapter quick! As always I love your reviews and feedback!**

 **Beta'd by the amazing GeekMom13!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my imagination and Mr T Felton (I wish...)**

* * *

It all started the day of the dream; Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione's boyfriend. He never told her of Draco's flirting that day, but would catch him looking over to him from time to time. Then there was that time in the broom cupboard, it started out as innocent and slowly turned into something that made him unable to look Hermione in the face, out of guilt. He remembered it like it was last week, oh wait- it was, he sighed and stared at his piece of toast.

Monday of last week

Harry was walking to class and noticed Draco staring at him, "Potter, a word now." He strolled over to the wall and leant his shoulder against it.

"I told Hermione how you were so _excited_ to see me the other day. She wasn't too happy, not wanting to share her lover and all. I ensured her that I only loved her and it quieted her down before we had mind-blowing sex." Draco sighed happily at the memory and felt himself get 'Excited'.

"You would tell her that, how do you know I was excited to see _you_?" Harry tried to ignore the thoughts of how he could help cure the problem Draco was experiencing. He failed and felt his pants tighten.

Draco looked down at his crouch and smirked, "I know because you are doing it again. Did you know Hermione will not let me fuck her in the arse? So I use Blaise and Theo for that from time to time. They enjoy it, and I get my jollies off, maybe since you're here..."

Harry looked worried as he opened the broom cupboard door and pushed him inside. "Hermione will hate me for this."

"What she doesn't know won't kill her, she lets me use Blaise and Theo for that only. I'm sure she won't mind you as well." Draco turned him around and pushed Harry against the wall. "Keep quiet, or you can't be my dirty little secret."

"What if I don't want to be your secret?" Harry gulped as he looked at the wall and felt a pair of strong hands on his hips.

"Oh Potter, you make me laugh. I know you want me to fuck you in the arse, so shut up, or I will tell Hermione you cornered me and forced yourself on me." Draco said lowly into his ear and moved his hands to unbuckle and push down Harry's trousers and pants. He then undid his own and slapped Harry's arse.

Harry moaned softly as Draco smacked him a few more times and tapped his wand on his arse. The feeling of lube on his hole was cold, and he felt Draco push his fingers into it slowly. "Please Draco, you're right, I do want you to fuck me."

Without warning, Draco removed his fingers and slid his hard cock inside Harry's arse. "Fuck Potter, you're so tight." He pulled out before thrusting back inside and held tight onto his hips.

"Yes...Ah yes, that's it." Harry moved a hand from the wall and started to stroke his hard cock, he moaned loudly and felt Draco's hand cover his mouth.

"I said you were a secret, make another noise, and I stop right now." Draco fucked him hard and made Harry scream in pleasure before he bit his lip. "Good boy, now you jack yourself off as I fuck you in the arse."

As Draco slammed hard into him, Harry felt his orgasm building up and tasted blood as he bit hard on his lip. "Draco I'm so close." He whispered and felt a hand back over his mouth.

"Scream into my hand then. I like to hear my pets screaming my name." Draco's breathing was becoming erratic, and he pounded him hard and fast from behind. When Harry screamed into his hand and sucked on one of his fingers, Draco came hard inside his arse and moaned as he pulled out and used his wand to clean himself off.

"That was incredible. You won't tell Hermione, right?" Harry cleaned himself off and slowly fixed his clothes.

Draco looked at his nails like he hadn't just fucked Harry senseless and smirked, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. You will have to find out. I need to see my witch now, she had plans for me and hinted at a night of hot sex. See you later, Potter."

Harry watched as Draco left the broom cupboard and left the door wide open. He hurried up and left the room; afraid someone would see what had just happened. The thing he didn't notice was Hermione was glaring at Harry as he shut the door and walked down the opposite hallway.

Back to the present

Hermione sat down across from him and smiled, "Hi Harry, I haven't seen you much this week. Are you okay?" She smirked and took a sip of her pumpkin juice as she watched him squirm. Of course, Draco had told her everything, he always does. She was upset at Harry at first, but Draco made love to her that night, and she forgave him. "You haven't seen Draco, Have you?"

"Um, I am fine Hermione." Harry looked up and saw the look of mischief on her face. "No, I don't keep watch of your boyfriend, why?"

"Oh I heard him in a broom cupboard the other day, we haven't talked about it much, and I wanted to talk to him today." She took a bit of her toast and acted like she had no idea it was Harry. "Do you know anything about it?"

Harry paled as he glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw he wasn't there. "N-No I don't know anything it If I find out I will let you know." He excused himself quickly and left the great hall before heading to his first class of the day.


End file.
